Sublimino's Family
by Pink Rose Garden
Summary: Sublimino is fed up with his parents after they visit. He confronts Ben and eventually discovers what his parents are like.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Ben 10 characters.

Sublimino glowered at Ben as he confronted him in Bellwood. ''You won't be able to defeat me this time, you brat.'' He took a watch out of his long coat. ''I will hypnotize you so that you will fall asleep and never open your eyes another time.''

Sublimino opened his eyes after he heard a knock. He gasped before he found himself on his living room sofa. He sat up while his eyes became bigger.

The hypnotist scowled. *I'll find that Ben Tennyson brat and end his life* he thought. Another knock caused him to stand.  
Sublimino ran to the front door before he opened it. He gasped and shook his head in disbelief. He stepped back.

''Mom? Dad?''

''Are you going to let us into your house?'' Sublimino's mother asked as she frowned near her spouse.

Sublimino began to step to one side before his parents entered the small house. He closed the door. ''Why are you here?'' he asked.

''Your father and I were on a road trip recently. We thought we could visit you for a few days.''

Sublimino frowned. ''You could have called me earlier.''

Sublimino's mother saw empty food containers on the dusty floor before she scowled at Sublimino. ''You should clean your house as soon as possible.''

''What are your plans, Mom and Dad?'' Sublimino asked. He viewed his parents exchanging glances and shrugging.

''Are you still interested in magic and hypnotizing people?'' Sublimino's father wanted to know.

''Mm hm,'' Sublimino muttered.

''Your mother and I still enjoy performing magic tricks.'' Sublimino's father removed a pocket watch from his coat.

Sublimino gasped at the sight of the shiny watch. *What a gorgeous watch* he thought. He took the pocket watch and admired it.  
He began to smile before he dropped it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sublimino's father's eyes widened in shock as the watch fell. He caught the pocket watch just before it was able to contact the floor. A scowl appeared on his face. ''Clumsy!'' he said to his son.

''I never meant to drop the watch,'' Sublimino said.

''You're still clumsy!'' Sublimino's father exclaimed.

''Lazy. Do not forget lazy,'' Sublimino's mother said as she gestured towards the dusty floor.

Sublimino's scowl returned. ''I'm not going to hear any other nasty words.'' He opened the door. He closed it a few moments later.

Sublimino wandered the streets of Bellwood. He paused and gasped after he observed Ben walking near many stores. The villain smiled.  
*I will defeat you this time* he thought while he reached into his vest. His eyes became bigger when there wasn't a pocket watch.  
*I forgot to put a watch in my vest!*

Trembling with anger, Sublimino ran to Ben. *I'll tear the brat apart!* he thought. Sublimino viewed Ben's eyes as they widened in absolute shock. He stumbled before he fell forward.

Sublimino gasped after his parents appeared. ''Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?'' he asked.

Ben's eyes remained wide.

''Your mother and I are helping you,'' Sublimino's father said.

''How did you know where to find me?'' Sublimino asked.

''Your father and I followed you,'' the hypnotist's mother said.

''You were always clumsy,'' Sublimino's father muttered.

Sublimino scowled another time. His eyes became wide after his mother removed a pocket watch from her coat.

''Focus on the watch,'' the woman said to Ben.

Sublimino's enemy prepared to use the Omnitrix to transform into one of his aliens before Sublimino's father revealed the pocket watch he saved earlier.

''Beeeen! Supper!'' a woman exclaimed.

Ben glanced over his shoulder before he frowned. He faced Sublimino. ''My mother is scarier than a family of villains when she's mad,''  
he said. Ben ran and never looked back.

Sublimino turned to his parents again. ''I thought you hated me,'' he said.

Sublimino's relatives smiled. ''Your mother and I don't loathe you. We just get irritated when you are lazy and clumsy.''

''You are our son. You will always be our son,'' Sublimino's mother said. She frowned at Sublimino. ''Clean your living room after we get home.''

Sublimino glowered.

The woman grinned as she moved her pocket watch near Sublimino's face. ''Focus on the watch.''

The End


End file.
